


Five or Six

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Suspicious types?  Okey-Dokey.”





	Five or Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp2799](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "sharp2799" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“Recruiting NID agents a little young, aren’t they?” asked John, holding his gun steady on the young woman they’d found sneaking around the college library.

“The what now?” she said. “Is that a fraternity?”

“Maybe you know them as the Trust,” suggested Tara. She held the girl’s weapon, some kind of steampunk ray gun – it looked like a toy, but John wasn’t taking any chances.

“Never heard of ‘em,” said the young woman. “I’m with the government.”

“So are they,” John said, darkly.

“Yeah, but I’m from the good part,” she insisted. “Secret Service. Well, kind of. I mean—”

“What did you do with the six students that have gone missing in the last two weeks?” Tara demanded.

The girl blinked. “We only heard about five.”

John glanced at Tara, who nodded, and he lowered his gun. “Secret Service, huh?”

“A… branch of it,” the young woman hedged. “Agent Claudia Donovan.”

Tara held out her hand. “Tara,” she said, “and this is John.”

“Suspicious types?” said Donovan. “Okey-dokey.”

John frowned. “Just like that?”

“Sure,” she said. “Because I got a DNA sample when you grabbed me and the test should be done right about…”

“Wait, don’t!” said Tara.

Donovan frowned, then looked John up and down. “You don’t look like a fifty-five-year-old Air Force general.”

“That’s classified…” John began, but the girl kept looking at her strange device.

“Oh, my god,” she said. “Oh, my god, you’re a _clone_.”

“What?” said Tara. “That’s ridiculous. There’s no such thing as cloning.”

Donovan blinked. “You are a terrible liar. And—” her device beeped again, “—not thirty-nine and a lieutenant colonel. Who— Whoa!”

John had raised his gun again. “Classified,” he repeated.

She raised her hands. “Hey, I get that, _believe_ me. I don’t go spilling secrets that aren’t mine, dude. So, you don’t ask about my secret agency, I don’t ask where you two came from. Deal?”

He hesitated. “Carter?”

“Six missing students,” said Tara. “I say we trust her.”

John put the gun away again. “Okay.”

Donovan – Claudia – grinned. “Great! How do you both feel about purple goo?”

THE END


End file.
